Amnesia
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: "Primero que nada yo… soy tu, y tu nombre es Orochimaru…" "Nacido en Konoha. Un prodigio, un Ninja de alto rango. Me es difícil saber cuánto has perdido de tu memoria, pero necesitaba olvidar, para librarme de su control... /Fic que participa en el reto de Adaptaciones de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, Adaptación de Amnesia: The Dark Descent"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto, asi mismo.**

**Adaptación de: Amnesia.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Adaptación" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"**

**Mundo Ninja en lugar de el castillo original del juego**

**Palabras: 2.528**

**Amnesia**

Mis pesados parpados se abrían con dolor, para cerrarse ante la incandescente luz blanca que atravesaba las ventanas, intente bloquearla con mis manos hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron al resplandor.

Me senté y observe a mí alrededor, paredes y techo de madera, suelo del mismo material con un alfombrado elegante, antorchas apagadas y pegadas a las paredes, armaduras a los lados decorando el corredor en el que me encontraba.

Mis ojos recorrían los alrededores confundidos hasta que mis labios soltaron la fatídica pregunta — ¿Qué es este lugar?— musite. Fue en ese instante que caí en cuenta de algo aún más aterrador.

No reconocía mi propia voz, las palabras que acaba de pronunciar eran extrañas a mi persona, el sonido de mis labios era ajeno a mis memorias… las cuales eran inexistentes.

Abrí de inmediato el libro de vida, solo para encontrar un aterrador blanco en sus páginas. No había nada, los archivos de mi mente estaban vacíos, fue entonces que pude pronunciar la pregunta correcta — ¿Qué me sucedió?—

Otro error a sumarse a mis nuevas memorias. Una pregunta produjo otra y otra, simplemente no podía detenerme; era una tempestad lo que se desataba en mi adolorida cabeza. Preguntas sin respuestas, sin poder detenerlas, ajenas a mi propia voluntad aparecían sin parar, que clase de curiosidad era esta.

Mis ojos se abrieron adoloridos, percatándose de algo extraño y curioso. Frente a mí, una hoja, con un escrito en ella, la tomé de inmediato, los trazos en el papel me hablaron, podía leer aquel escrito, "Si quieres respuestas, sigue el rastro"

En eso, mi atención se fijó en los segundo desentonaba en el corredor: un líquido rosado y viscoso yacía sobre la bella alfombra; nuevamente maldije mi curiosidad.

Lo contemple, lo olí, lo analicé con mi mirada, estuve a punto de tocarlo con mis dedos… fue entonces que golpeé mi cabeza para silenciar la voz de mi curiosidad por un instante. Nada tenía sentido en este momento, e intentar dárselo solo me produciría otro dolor de cabeza. Tome la decisión que considera correcta, y siendo honesto… la única que realmente tenia; opte por seguir el rastro de esa extraña y llamativa sustancia.

Mis pasos eran lentos, mis ojos estudiaban la arquitectura, buscando cualquier otro indicio de mi ser, algo que agitara mi mente y despertar una chispa de mi pasado.

Doble en el corredor y una puerta se abrió de golpe, un viento frió salió de aquella habitación, apagando las antorchas del corredor. De no ser por las ventanas, la obscuridad me hubiera engullido. Más extraño aun, fue aquel golpe de viento.

Me acerque cauteloso a la puerta, me asome con cuidado, encontrando un cuarto vació… más extraño aun, con sus ventanas cerradas.

— ¿Entonces, que fue ese viento?— me pregunte. Rápidamente vire, tome una de las armaduras cercanas y la coloque en suelo, para que la puerta no se moviera. Me aventure en la habitación en busca de respuesta; no había nada extraño en ese lugar: libros y una colcha, un armario lleno de ropa, nada inusual hasta que me fije en la mesa.

En esta, reposaba un pequeño frasco de color gris, con una etiqueta que indicaba su contenido. Resulto ser un especie de calmante, un potente psicótropo según indicaba la etiqueta —¿para los nervios?— levante la ceja extrañado, regresando mi mirada a la habitación. Nada indicaba que esta persona sufriera de algo extraño, pero quien soy yo para juzgar en este momento, mi persona muestra algo que no soy, algo ni que yo mismo puedo reconocer.

Considerando lo hiperactiva que resultó mi curiosidad cuando me desperté, decidí llevar las pastillas conmigo y probar su eficacia si la voz de mi intriga despertaba de nuevo. Así mismo, antes de dejar atrás el misterioso cuarto, tome una decisión sensata. No sabría usarla, pero sentí que sería mejor que nada tomar el acero de la armadura como protección. Até la espada a mi cinto y proseguí mi andar.

Bien fuera por descuido o por necesidad del morador de este castillo, en los armarios y las habitaciones que entraba, tenia la tendencia de encontrar más el mismo medicamento una y otra vez. Para ahorrarme espacio, empecé a acumularlos en un solo envase, ya que a decir verdad, no era mucho lo que quedaba en cada uno.

El paisaje cambiaba lentamente, de una hermosa morada… a unas ruinas olvidadas. Las paredes empezaban a mostrar signos de olvido y resquebrajamiento; la alfombra perdía su hermoso color y la luz del día se filtraba por los agujeros del techo… si antes nada tenía sentido, ahora menos.

Una enorme puerta de madera yacía frente a mí, me acerque para abrirla… grave error. El sonido de la madera resquebrajándose me advirtió de que algo andaba mal, salte hacia atrás con una agilidad que desconocía; de las paredes salieron enormes y gruesas enredaderas, llenas de espinas, las cuales procedieron abrazar la puerta… bloqueando mi paso.

Nuevamente, mi curiosidad se desató, buscando una explicación a lo que acaba de suceder. No podía silenciarla, no podía silenciarme, me realizaba pregunta tras pregunta, este descontrol de mi ser resultaba más aterrador de las mismas raíces que casi me despedazan.

Rápidamente, abrí el frasco, saque un par de pastillas y las trague de inmediato, cerré mis ojos y respire tan profundamente como pude… una medicina increíble; tomo efecto casi de manera instantánea, mi mente silencio casi de inmediato... dejando calma y quietud. Abrí mis ojos y contemple la raíces frente mío, baje la mirada a la alfombra y note que algo faltaba, vire y ahí estaba, maldije nuevamente mi curiosidad al desviarme del sendero marcado. El líquido que había estado siguiendo giraba en una puerta atrás; suspire y continúe mi andar.

Llegue al recibidor del castillo, se encontraba en ruinas, el techo demolido, decoración rota y esparcida por todos lados, y sin embargo, la puerta de entrada intacta… pero no dejaba por ello de ser perturbadora. Cubierta con un sin número de… "etiquetas" con los trazos de "sellos" marcados en esta. Decide no aventurarme, ni intentar tocarla, me daba muy mala espina.

Alcé la mirada al cielo despejado… o eso creía. Me pareció ver el reflejo de algo, ladeé la cabeza extrañado, era como si un enorme cristal cubriera todo el castillo. Nuevamente, le reste importancia, no quería sufrir de otra jaqueca, sin mencionar que el número de pastillas en mi posesión era limitado. Nuevamente, mi única opción era seguir el líquido rosado, el cual me llevó a un habitación marcada como "Archivos".

Una habitación pequeña, con libreros llenos de rollos y libros, el rastro, me guió hasta un escritorio ubicado en el centro de la sala, en ella reposaba un pergamino abierto, saque la nota que había encontrado en mi despertar y la compare, los mismos trazos, eran de la misma persona. Valla mi sorpresa descubrir que esa persona era… o fui yo.

"Primero que nada yo… soy tu, y tu nombre es Orochimaru…"

Reí ante mi propio nombre, uno curioso y extraño, reste importancia y proseguí.

"Nacido en Konoha. Un prodigio, un Ninja de alto rango. Me es difícil saber cuánto has perdido de tu memoria, pero necesitaba olvidar, para librarme de su control.

Con un esfuerzo monumental logre preparar la fórmula que vacío mis recuerdos, y preparar no tan solo este, si no otros pergaminos. Sé que te parecerá confuso, pero todo tendrá sentido a su tiempo. Debes de llegar al santuario interno, localizado en las profundidades del castillo, ahí encontraras un santuario en el cual se lleva a cabo un ritual, debes detener ese ritual a toda costa. Incluso alguien como yo, que ha creado y ha usado técnicas prohibidas conoce cuando es momento detenerse…"

— ¿Técnicas prohibidas, Ninja?— esto era bastante confuso, entiendo lo de técnicas, pero… ¿qué es un Ninja? Creó haber olvidado especificar esa información para mi "nuevo yo"

"… algo más, no estás solo, muy probable que te estén casando en estos momentos, debes tener cuidado, no intentes luchar en tu condición actual, si sientes peligro, porque créeme que lo harás… escapa tan rápido como puedas, ocúltate. En condiciones normales, diría que hicieras caso a tu cabeza, pero deberás obedecer a tus instintos y cuerpos, tengo la teoría de que: aunque hallas olvidado tu entrenamiento, tu cuerpo debe recordar lo que has usado y practicado todos estos años.

Sigue avanzando, desciende a las profundidades y detén el ritual del Tsukuyomi. Es la única salida de este lugar…"

Ahí termina las instrucciones de mí para mí. Eran escasas y vagas, pero sabía muy bien que ese manuscrito era veraz. Haciendo memoria, sentí el peligro de las lianas hace poco y retrocedí por reflejo y con una agilidad sin igual… me pregunto si eso sería parte de ser un ninja…

Me puse analizar el pergamino, mientras contemplaba el salón, mis ojos se posaron en algo que desentonaba, o más bien expuesto. Una de las repisas de los libreros estaba vacía, y en ella se encontraba algo extraño.

Me acerque y la sujete, estaba fija a la pared, pero se podía mover, cosa que hice. En ese momento, una de los libreros se sacudió y levanto, revelando una puerta detrás de este, suspire, y haciendo caso al pergamino, me aventure a lo desconocido.

.

.

.

.

.

No creo que las pastillas me vayan alcanzar para mantenerme cuerdo. Primero mi desatada curiosidad, y ahora voces de la nada, probablemente recuerdos de mi antiguo ser. Visiones y voces momentáneas, pero no por ello menos fastidiosas.

Termine llegando a otro gran salón, explore un poco más y encontré un "laboratorio", en el cual encontré nuevas notas de mi persona para preparar un tipo de químico.

Fue extrañamente placentero prepararlo. Quizás mi antiguo ser era una persona a la que le gusta realizar este tipo de cosas, más sorprendente el hecho de que retuviera esa característica. Supongo que hay aspectos de uno tan marcados que, incluso tras haber perdido mis memorias, aun retengo esas características, o esa era mi hipótesis.

Suspire nuevamente, mi mente divagaba con comentarios y preguntas que nada me ayudaban, y haciendo usos de palabras que ni siquiera entendía, ¿Qué es una hipótesis en primer lugar? Debí de haber sido una persona muy curiosa en mi "otra vida"

Cuatro frascos pequeños con un líquido que: según el pergamino, podía matar plantas de forma instantánea. Hace un rato había encontrado un corredor bloqueado por raíces, sería un buen lugar para probar esta químico.

.

.

.

.

.

Regrese al gran salón que había llegado, pero tan pronto puse un pie en este, mi cuerpo se electrifico, una alarma se disparó tan sonora que congelo mi mente por un instante. Cuando regrese en mí, me encontraba a unos seis metros de altura, sobre una viga de madera, ocultado tras uno de los soportes del techo. Supongo que esto también es parte de ser Ninja, y a lo que mi "viejo yo" se refería de "escuchar a mi cuerpo".

Me asome… y vi aquella extraña y a aterradora figura, tenia una apariencia humana, de piel blanca, aún más blanca que la mía; cabello verde grisáceo, y ojos cuyo color era un amarillo verdoso, no llevaba ropa, de torso grueso, aun que sus brazos desentonaban con la figura, eran como los mios, parte de su cuerpo se veía retorcido… literalmente retorcido. De su piel brotaban pequeñas espinas y su andar era errático.

Tanto mi raciocinio como mi corazón se aceleraron, miedo y duda se hicieron uno, atormentándome y deshidratando mi cuerpo del sudor derramado.

—Cálmate Orochimaru… cálmate… —mustie para mí, no podía depender de las pastillas todo el tiempo. Me aferre al arma en mi cinto y respire profundo, sin despegar la mirada de aquel extraño ser.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó inmóvil, estudiando sus alrededores, todo este tiempo estuve luchando por controlarme, silenciando la voz de mi propia curiosidad y aplacando el miedo que sentía en ese instante.

Finalmente, la extraña criatura avanzo de manera errática y se fue. Tomando por camino la ruta por la cual yo había llegado.

Espere un momento antes descender, nuevamente, me sorprendí a mí mismo, simplemente salte hacia el suelo y aterrice de manera suave, sin causarme daño.

— ¿Existirá alguien más curioso que yo?— me pregunte molesto. Ya era lo suficientemente problemático el tener que rondar unas ruinas que parecían tener vida propia, por lo visto, infestadas de monstruos, y sin salidas viables.

Aunque a la final termine sonriendo, termine por realizarme preguntas bastante lógicas y sensatas mientras contemplaba a esa criatura de blanco, no era del todo malo ser curioso, pero que se desatara de esa manera tan violenta resultaba por mucho un fastidio.

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta con la raíces bloqueando mi avance, una pregunta bastante curiosa llego a mi cabeza; realmente no podía detener la formulación de ideas de este cerebro mío.

Si alguna vez recupero mis memorias… que sucedería, quien dominaría, ¿mi viejo ser o yo, nos mezclaríamos, seriamos dos en uno? Bah, eso no importa por ahora, lo que importa es encontrar las otras notas de mi persona para descubrir que rayos estaba sucediendo en este lugar dejado de la mano de dios.

.

.

.

.

.

Las enredaderas se alzaban frente a mí, rígidas, formando un muro letal de espinas, tome uno de los frascos de mi cinto, me aleje un poco y lo lance contra la pared, consiguiendo un efecto más rápido de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

El verde de la enredadera rápidamente se tornó marrón, marchitó y se deshizo donde había golpeado el pequeño frasco, pero no termino ahí. La infección se esparció a tal velocidad que en menos de diez segundos, ya no había pared frente a mí y solo quedaba muy poco de la enredadera muerta en el suelo.

—Tengo futuro en esto…— me dije complacido mientras avanzaba.

Frente a mí yacía una escalera que conducía a un nivel inferior, a las profundidades mismas de la tierra, sin ningún tipo de iluminación. No sabía a qué abrazar, al miedo a lo desconocido, o a la intriga del mismo.

Uno me conducía a la supervivencia, otro a la exploración. A la final opte por no abrazar a ninguno y hacer caso al consejo de mi persona:

"Eres un Ninja de alto Rango" aún sigo sin tener idea que es un Ninja, pero hasta alguien como yo entiende lo que significa "alto Rango".

"…pero deberás obedecer a tus instintos y cuerpo, tengo la teoría de que: aunque hallas olvidado tu entrenamiento, tu cuerpo debe recordar lo que has usado y practicado todos estos años." Repetidamente, mi cuerpo me advertido de amenazas y ha reaccionado acorde estas.

No entiendo porque sonreí en ese momento, me sentía confiado y seguro; quizás la medicina que desarrolle para borrar mis memorias no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, o quizás tenía efecto limitado. Fuera lo que fuera, algo era seguro, la obscuridad frente a mí no me intimidaba, me sentía segura en ella. Más le temía a mi propia mente volátil que a una simple sombra.

Aquí comienza mí descenso a lo desconocido, a las entrañas de la tierra, a un mundo de pesadillas, con la única seguridad de tres cosas:

Primero, mi nombre es Orochimaru.

Segundo, mi objetivo detener ese ritual.

Y tercero, y sobretodo... voy a sobrevivir a esto… y quien sea que me haya obligado a hacerme esto… va a pagarlo con su vida…

**Bueno, primero que nada aclarar que: NO he jugado Amnesia… y segundo, esta es mi primera "adaptación"**

**El no haber jugado el juego no me detuvo de hacer este fic, gracias a los Lets play de nuestra página de videos favorita, y a la internet en general, pude armar algo, enfocado en el inicio del juego.**

**Entiendo que Amnesia es un "survival horror", y que aquí no se da ese horror como tal, pero por lo que vi del juego, al comienzo es más suspenso, así mismo y quise enfocarme este inicio más que nada.**

**Las alucinaciones de Daniel en Orochimaru se traducen a esa curiosidad innata suya, me parece que es un elemento muy importante de él y que no podía eliminar. Así mismo, no lo podía poner indefenso, ES Orochimaru de quien hablamos… incluso después de haber borrado su memoria…**

**En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre, espero sus reviews, hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho :)**


End file.
